Christmas lovers
by Shuichi-kun shindo
Summary: Shuchi thought he was going to finally get Yuki to spend Christmas with him. But something or someone Changes that. Well Shuchi spend Christams alone or will a certain someone help Shuichi get his Christmas wish. Lemon yukiShuichi


Hey everyone this is Shuichikun-Shindo AkA Liz poling I know some of you are still waiting for my other story to finish but I been really busy with my college that is coming up in January the 20th. And I live far way from my mom and she had my story so I really couldn't write more. But now I got them but I wanted to put this story in first. I now Christmas is over. But I wrote it before it but had a hard time trying to find my file so now I got to re-write it. I hope you like it. This is so romantic and true love I think. Anyways enjoy.

**WARNING: **This does contain Yaoi an I appreciate if you non-Yaoi lovers not criticize my story alls I can say is DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOI. Because it really makes me sick to my stomach when people think there better then everyone else and if you put on my review how Yaoi sucks all's I got to say is GOD HAVE MERCEY ON YOU PITIFUL SOUL. For all you Yaoi lovers good for you all and your on my good side. Hehe. Enjoy.

Chapter one.

It was that time of year again, were lovers confess that eternal love to each other and spend all night holding each other and whispering sweet nothing to each other. This is the only season I loved the most when I first found Yuki. But not everything was what I hoped for. Every Christmas so far since we been together he leaves on this month to go one a trip for his yearly Book sell with his editor. But this year is totally different, his editor got sick so he had to cancel the trip so now I get him all to my self this Christmas. I would have him now if I weren't stuck at work right now finishing up my album for Christmas. There were going to be shipped out tomorrow so they can get it out before Christmas. IT was only in two weeks. But for me those two weeks with Yuki are going to be so much fun. My Prayer were answered we finish really so I got to go home to my lover and we can go somewhere for Christmas. I rushed out running like a bat out of hell. When I got to the street were we live Tohma's car was parked in front of our house. He was packing something in the car then slammed the trunk shut. I walked up slowly wondering what he was doing.

"Hey what's going one sir?"

"Oh Shuichi, I'm going on a trip to Florida, This weather is just to much. I'm leaving and not coming back until New years." Tohma had a smile on his face that meant trouble.

"Oh, Well I'll tell Yuki that you want to say bye," I was about to dash in the house when Yuki stood in front of me.

"Shuichi, while I'm gone don't mess with anything in the house. NO Parties at all go somewhere else for that." Yuki walked pass me with no hug or kiss at all.

"Yuki you're leaving" I said sadly.

"Yes, Tohma invited me since I was going to be alone here," Yuki shoved his things in the back.

"Alone what do you mean?" I was confused

"Yes, Tohma said that you got a call from your mother that she wanted you over till Christmas Saying something about going out of state for two weeks."

I looked over at Tohma; indeed he was smiling giving me those looks saying I win your lover for two whole weeks. And there was nothing I could do about it. Oh yes Tohma's evil Tricks I knew them very well. He did this all the time when I plain to take Yuki somewhere nice for a long vacation. And Yuki always falls for his lies. Yes they were friends but Tohma wanted to be more then that. So I didn't want to start a fight with them Cause Yuki will give me the cold shoulder for making him fight with Tohma like he did last time. So I lied to my lover just to keep peace.

"Oh, yea I forgot, we were going to visit my grandmother this Christmas. In huh.. New York. Thanks for reminding me Yuki." I suck at lying but it seems it worked.

"Ok well see you after New Years. Then." Yuki got in the car and slammed the door.

I watched Tohma walk towards me not letting his evil smile leave his face. "That's a good one Shuichi, better then last time. You now dame well your family wants nothing to do with you when they found out you were gay. And For your grandmother. When did she come back from the dead? Shuichi He's going to be mine and there's nothing you can do about it. He turns to leave leaving my in tears. Yuki was to busy with his laptop to even notice it. I watched them leave. Leaving me behind I was sad and in tears, that I didn't even notice it was snowing. I walked back in the empty house filling useless and alone.

I was going to spend Christmas alone again. But this time I wont have Hiro there with me.

I must have fallen asleep, crying makes me tired. I the phone ringing in the background and rushed to get it thinking Yuki changed his mind and was coming back. But that was useless thinking. It was my only my Older sister.

"Hey Shu dear what's up."

"Nothing Sis"

"You sound sad"

"Oh I…huh me and Yuki was watching a sad Christmas movie and well you know me." I laughed at my self knowing my sister knew better.

" Shuichi you're a liar"

"I can't get pass you Huh?"

"What's going on?"

I told her what happen I knew she was really made at me for lying to Yuki about I was leaving when I wasn't and for letting Tohma do that again.

"Damn it Shuichi"

"I couldn't let Yuki get mad at him"

"But what about you You're going to be alone"

"No, Hiro is letting me stay with him this year so I'm not going to be alone really."

"Oh well that's great but really I would give Tohma a peace of my mine."

"Really."

"Well Shu dear I'm going to go but please Next time Tohma wants to pull this again tell Yuki no matter if you gets mad or just play Tohma's game back at him. I love you Shu Merry Christmas."

"See ya sis."

I couldn't believe that my sis believe that one But I was trying to sound real as I could. And it worked. Only if she found out Hiro was in Kyoto for the Two weeks with his mom. And Hiro would kill me for lying like this about being with someone when I really wasn't but its Almost Christmas and I didn't really want people to fill sorry for me. But these two weeks are going to be so lonely.

Ring Ring 

I ran to the phone, it was Hiro wondering what I was doing I told him me and Yuki are just fine and was going to go shopping for Christmas dinner tonight. Hiro always believes me. I hanged up getting ready to go out. Even though I was going to be alone there was no reason so serve my self.

Hiro's Mothers house.

"Mom were did you want me to set this pot."

"On the table dear."

Ring Ring 

"Mom would you get that?"

"Mom"

"Never mind"

"Hiro here"

"Hey can I talk to Shuichi this is his sister."

"Huh… Shuichi isn't here."

"Huh… But he said he was going to be at your house for Christmas."

"No, He's busy with Yuki if you know what I mean."

"NO, Yuki left weeks ago with Tohma to go to Florida."

"WHAT"

"Yea he told me and said that he was going to your house."

"Damn him."

"That means Shuichi was alone this whole time and we didn't even know about it."

"Don't worry I'm going to rush over there now,"

"What about your mom Hiro"

"My mother will understand" 

"Ok, but let me deal with Yuki Christmas is two days away. I'm going to bring him back."

"Wow I think I over did it on the food." I bought enough for two people but I couldn't do anything about it now. Two more days till Christmas. And I was feeling really lonely. "Oh, well I guess I can't do anything about it know." It was reaching midnight and I was getting tired. "Well better get some rest I got a lot of cooking to do tomorrow night."

Florida

"Man, this is the life. Warm weather nice sunny day at the beach what more can you ask for?" Tohma was lying next to Yuki on the beach getting a tan.

Yuki was just trying to get Shuichi off his mind. But something was keeping him from enjoying this. There was something bothering Shuichi that day, but he couldn't put his finger one it.

"Sir, Sir are you Yuki." A waitress was standing by them holding a tray.

"Yes."

"There's a message for you from a young miss"

"Sorry tell her I'm not interested in that."

"She said, that if you don't you wouldn't see your lover again."

That caught him off guard but he took the letter without any other word.

_Dear Bastard,_

_How Dare you leave Shuichi alone for two weeks, He's been alone crying his eyes out every night since you left. I will not stand for it not one bit. If you don't get your sorry ass back there Shuichi wont be there when you come back I will make him leave you and I'll take him for my self. Believe me I will Tohma might seem mean at points but I'm even scarier then him. I control that man. Without me Tohma would be nothing. I have more power then him. I could take Shuichi away from you far away and keep him as my lover. Now get your ass home now. _

_P.S Hurry your plain leaves in 15 minutes. Just go I got all your stuff at the airport already._

_Sincerely Mister bunnies_

"Mister Bunny" Yuki looked around trying to find this person he looked at his watch and got up and ran leaving Tohma behind.

Far in the background a figure sat at the bar watching Yuki ran and Tohma speechless.

"Sir a phone call for you."

"Hello"

"So"

"It work like a charm…. MISTER BUNNIES is so cool."

"Mister bunnies, you didn't write that on the letter did you ."

"Yea"

"Idiot."

"Wow I out did my self this food looks really good. But I cooked to much"

I was very proud of myself for this wonderful food. But I wish Yuki was here to taste this." I looked at the clock Christmas was tomorrow. I put everything on simmer and shut the lights off.

I was going to go to bed but something white caught my eye. I turned and saw the snow falling lightly it was glittering beautifully. But it would be nicer if Yuki were here to see this and spend it with me. So I decided to enjoy it my self. I sat laying my feet across the couch like chair that I sat near the window. Memorize started to come back. When Yuki and me spent the night on this watching the moon and stars. And made love at least three times. I sipped on my wine a bit feeling very tired. Closing my eyes a bit I feel asleep. Waking up about a half an hour before midnight. I sat up looking out the window it started to snow more covering everything with its White lusting beautiful winter coat. I was in deep thought when a hand laid on my shoulder scaring my. I jerked up spilling the wine all over my chest. I looked around in the dark fixing my eyesight. I looked straight ahead seeing a tall man standing in front of me. When he got closer I saw who it was.

"Yuki"

"Baka, how can you lie like that saying that you were going to your grandmothers house like that? And didn't tell me that Tohma was lying the whole time."

"I didn't want you guys to get mad at each other."

"Baka," Yuki moved closer to me almost touching me. "I would have understand"

I was very close to him feeling his breath on my neck when he bent down. His fingers lightly touching my chest. Then I felt his tongue slide down my chest licking up the wine I spilt.

"Yuki"

Yuki slammed me up against the wall pinning my hand above my head. Grinding up against me roughly just how I liked it. Finishing up licking the wine off my chest he looked at me with lust in my eyes. Oh I knew what he wanted and I will give it to him.

He moved me to the couch by the window and started to rip my clothes of teasingly Rubbing me in every right way turning me on even more then before.

"Yuki you know how much I hate being teased like this."

"OH really," Yuki kepted on doing it teasing me like a child wanting candy.

I was just winning and moaning out of control. Tonight Yuki was going to control my moans from here on out.

"Yuki please"

"Alright my lovely angel."

Yuki finished removing my clothes he did the same for his own clothes and gentle started to spread my legs widely. Rubbing his semi-hard dick up against my entrance.

"Yuki now, don't tease me"

Yuki didn't even listen to me he teased my badly he would try to enter me a little just then pulling it back out. So I did what any horny male would do I wrapped my legs tightly around his waste and slammed him in me. Yes it hurt badly but now his in me and I can start feeling great pleasures. Yuki just laughed at me for being impassionate again.

"I told you not to tease me like that damn it." I moaned out load when Yuki slammed in me again.

Yuki started to lick and nibble my ear and his tongue traveled down my neck kissing my lightly on my tinder spot. He new that drove me crazy and made me harder then before. Me and Yuki was so caught up in this deep pleasure that my thoughts were broken when keys were sliding in the key whole.

"Yuki stop someone is coming in."

"I'm not stopping I'm in deep pleasure right now,"

"But the door."

"If you don't want him to see whats going on you better say something."

"Yuki No"

Yuki smiled and Started to slammed even harder upagainst my sweet spot I was trying to hold it in but Yuki was slamming way to hard. The door started to open and I didn't want this pleasure to stop.

"DON'T COME IN HUHHHH AHHH PLEASE HUHA…" I Screamed out so loud the town could of heard.

The door slammed shut following by running foot steps going down the hall.

"Wow Shuichi I didn't know you had it in you"

"HUHHH YUUUUKI."

Yuki was giving in and started to be serious we both was in deep pleasure and lost in each others thoughts and hearing nothing but our moaning of love making. We both hit our climax together and it was too good. I squirted all over my stomach and in his hands while he in me. He sat up and licked the cum off his hand and then my stomach. I was watching him with only love in my eyes. He laid down next to me and covered both of us up in a blanket. We both watched the snow fall lightly. The moon was fully out shinning down on us. I must of fallen asleep I was so warm and happy. But before I did I could have sworn I heard Yuki say He loved me and wished me a merry Christmas.

I woke up by people talking and a hand rubbing my hair. I was shocked to see my all my friends there. Hiro was arguing my Suguru on how long to cook the ham for. Ryuichi was playing with his bunny and was talking to my sister and he looked at me with a happy smile. I sat up I was about to get up when Yuki told me I was still nude under the blanket. I rushed to the room to change.

It was a great day everything was going just great. Yuki told me about this Mister Bunnies I looked at Ryuichi and started to laught. I had to thank him sometime for what he did for me. I looked at Hiro he just blushed and turned away. I have to thank him to if it wasn't for him Yuki wouldn't of made me scream so loudly and made me feel really good. Last night. Yuki pulled me aside and got on his knee and asked me to merry him. I cried and kissed him all over.

"I love you"

"I love you too Shuichi"

Ok, People I hope you liked it. I know Christmas is over and New Years is now here. But I just hope you love it. Well I hope every one has a wonderful New years. And don't get too drunk. I'll be sipping Wine waiting for New Years to come and for some reviews from you all. See ya.


End file.
